Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014
''Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014 ''is a beauty pageant held on 19 July 2014. It is the first-ever edition of the international beauty pageant for trans women with personality, talent, and wit. The competition was hosted by and televised on Eat Bulaga!. This one-day event was the continuation of the regular segment Super Sireyna 2014, which took its local winner to compete against delegates from other countries for the ultimate title of Super Sireyna Worldwide. Eight contestants from various countries around the world competed for the crown. Along with the Philippine representative Trixie Maristela, the pageant featured delegates from Thailand, India, Nigeria, Venezuela, Germany, Ecuador, and Japan. Miss SaHHara of Nigeria was crowned as the first-ever Super Sireyna Worldwide at the end of the event. In the competition, she represented her birth country Nigeria to draw attention to the negative social and legal attitudes towards the LGBTQ+ community in Africa. Trixie Maristela of the Philippines was hailed as the first runner-up, while Isabella Santiago of Venezuela was declared as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview Selection process Exceptional individuals from all over the world were personally contacted by the noontime show to represent their countries in the Super Sireyna Worldwide ''beauty pageant. Those who have proven themselves in previous pageants were invited to submit their applications. From their distinct personalities and background, ''Eat Bulaga! ''selected the seven international delegates to vie for the crown. Meanwhile, the eighth candidate was carefully screened through a series of elimination rounds in the three-month long televised competition ''Super Sireyna 2014. The grand winner of the local pageant became the representative of the Philippines in the international competition. The eight representatives of Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014 ''were Annabel Yu of Japan, Susi Villa of Ecuador, Laeticia Patel of India, Isabella Santiago of Venezuela, Jessica Spirit of Germany, Miss SaHHara of Nigeria, Lily Leiwilaichalerm of Thailand, and Trixie Maristela of the Philippines. '''Grand coronation day' The grand coronation day was held on Saturday, 19 July 2014 at the Broadway Centrum. The panel of judges included You're My Foreignoy 2014 ''grand winner Gui Adorno, Resorts World Manila chief entertainment officer Colin Kerr, Adidas Philippines senior marketing manager Adrien Semblat, US Embassy consular officer Will Hope, and Miss Universe 1973 Margie Moran. The criteria for judging are as follows: * 40% – Super Sireyna looks * 30% – Super talent * 30% – Super wit The first round of the beauty pageant was the national costumes competition. Each of the eight candidates must introduce themselves while showcasing a themed outfit that represents their home nation in an elaborate display of color and culture from around the world. The candidate with the most stunning costume was given the Best in National Costume, which was awarded to Miranda Lombardo of Mexico. She received a sash and US$500. The second round was the talent portion. Each candidate showed their exceptional talent of singing, dancing, lip syncing, or playing an instrument. In addition to being 30% of the judging criteria, the talent portion also had a special award. The Best in Talent award was awarded to Miss SaHHara of Nigeria. The third round was the long gown competition and the question-and-answer portion. Wearing their evening gowns, each candidate received a different question from one of the judges An interpreter may be used by any of the candidates if necessary. A special Best in Long Gown award was given to Lily Leiwilaichalerm of Thailand. Miss SaHHara of Nigeria was crowned as the first-ever Super Sireyna Worldwide, winning over the other seven international candidates. She received US$10,000 as the grand prize, a sash, a scepter, and the crown. Trixie Maristela of the Philippines was hailed as the first runner-up, receiving US$3,000 and a sash. Meanwhile, Isabella Santiago of Venezuela was declared as the second runner-up of the competition, receiving US$2,000 and a sash. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have been involved in the segment at some point in its run. This may include main and co-hosts. *Tito Sotto *Michael V *Julia Clarete *Ryan Agoncillo *Wally Bayola *Vic Sotto *Allan K *Pauleen Luna *Isabelle Daza *Paolo Ballesteros *Joey de Leon *Ruby Rodriguez *Pia Guanio *Keempee de Leon Results chart '''Grand coronation day' The grand coronation day was held on Saturday, 19 July 2014 at the Broadway Centrum. Miss SaHHara of Nigeria was crowned as the grand winner of the competition. Trixie Maristela of the Philippines bagged the title of first-runner-up, while Isabella Santiago of Venezuela won as second-runner-up. List of candidates A total of eight contestants from all over the world competed in the first-ever edition of Super Sireyna Worldwide. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:Super Sireyna Category:2014 Segments Category:Editions of Super Sireyna Category:Editions of Super Sireyna Worldwide Category:2010s Segments Category:LGBT Pageants Category:Pageants Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles